Alden Vacker
Alden Vacker is part of the Vacker family and lives in Everglen. He works for the Council as an Emissary - someone who is sent on a special mission, usually as a diplomatic representative. Because of his job he often wears a midnight blue cape. His trademark line is 'no reason to worry' to reassure and support the people around him. The name Alden means "Old Friend" or "Wise Friend". Appearance Alden has teal eyes and wavy brown hair- the family resemblance between him and his son Fitz is very strong. He has very kind eyes that made Sophie trust him when she first came to live with the elves. He and his family are all very handsome, more so than a lot of other elves. Biography Alden is first introduced in the first book of Keeper of the Lost Cities and quickly becomes an important character. Sophie relies on Alden throughout the books, and Alden, in turn, relies on Sophie. An example of this is in Exile when Alden has Sophie be his guide for the mind break of Fintan. Alden was one of the only people to believe in the Black Swan and searched for 12 years for Sophie despite being told he was chasing an imaginary ghost. Alden cares deeply about his family and friends and makes sure that everyone has 'no reason to worry'. During the second book, Exile, Alden's mind breaks after seeing Wylie from the guilt of exiling Prentice, but Sophie works tirelessly and is able to heal him. Wanderling Alden's Wanderling is dark-leafed with vivid teal flowers peppered among the branches. Though Alden is still alive, the Wanderling was planted because it was believed that he would not recover from his broken mind. Relationships * Della (wife) ' Della is Alden's wife who is 100 years younger and was on his third matchmaking list. * 'Alvar (eldest son/enemy) Alvar is Alden's oldest son, who, in Neverseen, revealed that he was a spy on the Vacker family. * Fitz (middle child) Fitz is Alden's middle son, who followed in his footsteps and became a telepath. * Biana (youngest and only daughter) ' Biana trusts Alden deeply and often needs his support. * 'Sophie (like - daughter) Alden was one of the first elves to greet Sophie. He taught her most things about the Elvin world and offered her hospitality when needed. He always helps Sophie through her missions and supports her, as an emissary. Alden also trusts Sophie with his life when he chose her as his guide in the second book Exile. * Grady (close friend) Alden was one of the few supporters Grady and Edaline had when Jolie died. * Prentice (enemy, now friend) Alden performed a memory break on Prentice with Quinlin. * Alina (ex-girlfriend/former Foxfire principal/councillor) Alina tried to steal Alden away from Della at their wedding by beguiling him. It's frequently mentioned in the books about how awkward this is. Once Dame Alina becomes Councilor Alina, Alden does not appreciate the way she treats Sophie. Alden is said to be 'slightly' terrified of her. * Quinlin Sonden (Former cognate) Alden and Quinlin were previously Cognates. Though still friends, they could never become Cognates again because of Quinlin's lack of trust. * Dex Dizznee (friend) Saves Fitz and Sophies life in Flashback with the help of bodyguard and Wylie * Tam Song (friend) Saves Fitz and Sophies life while in the healing center and stops Umber's shadowflux from hitting Biana Category:Characters Category:Elf Category:Keeper Characters Category:Exile Characters Category:Everblaze Characters Category:Neverseen Characters Category:Lodestar Characters Category:Nightfall Characters Category:Vacker Category:Flashback Characters Category:Telepaths